Destiny or Fate
by Rabbitpoo
Summary: AU: The sacrifice and rewards of becoming a Guardian/Sailor Scout. Will the Scouts to chose to give up their dreams to save those they care about. Based on first season.
1. Searching for the Guardian

Destiny or Fate: The First Road Taken

Chapter One: Searching for a Guardian

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. **

Her coat was black, yet in the light a purple tint was noticeable. She was patiently waiting outside the same house, the only white one on the block with blue shutters. She had been staking out the house for the past week. A strange vibe kept her watching over the house and its occupants. It all began Friday.

Luna was wandering the streets of Tokyo, Japan, as she had been in months, in search of… well, a feeling. She knew she would know what she was looking for when she found it. Lost in thought, roaming the streets, she found her way into an arcade – The Crown Arcade. Immediately, she was swooped into very warm protective arms.

"Hello there kitty, don't you know that little furry ones like yourself aren't allowed in such establishments, hmm?" The man with strong arms asked, as he began to pet her behind the ears.

"Meow," was all Luna said as she began to purr.

"Darien, don't startle the little one. Aw, it's so cute! Maybe some milk would be nice, yeah?" Another man spoke close to Darien

As Luna opened her eyes and looked up at the man holding her, she realized he was a young man, very attractive, and very … familiar. He was looking down at her with cobalt blue eyes and hair that was as dark as night. His cheek bones were defined.

"Darien," the man holding Luna turned his head to whoever was addressing him, "bring the furry over here, I've got some milk."

Darien walked over to the counter, still scratching Luna, who was very content. "Andrew, you can't let the cat stay. It's got to be a safety hazard, right?" Luna was carefully put onto the counter. Upon seeing the milk, she glanced at Andrew. He had a cute baby face with wild green eyes, and carefree dark blonde hair. He was smiling gently at her. The smell of milk soon was the only thing Luna could think of and gracefully walked over to the bowl and began to drink.

"Maybe a little violation, but no one is really here anyway."

"Oh Andrew, what are you going to do with her then? Let her drink some milk and then throw her back out onto the street?"

"No . . . maybe someone will want to take it." Andrew replied, just as Luna suddenly looked up from the milk toward the front door. Watching the cat, Andrew and Darien's gaze followed the cats'.

A girl walked into the arcade by herself. Luna gasped, she knew that aura. The girl was a little on the shorter side, with long bright blonde hair that was styled into the oddest pigtails. She had light azure blue eyes, and she an inner glow that shined.

Around her Luna felt vibrations changing. The girl looked a little down. But Luna could feel Andrew smile, and Darien's heart skipped a beat, without even looking at them. None of them took their eyes off the girl.

"Hi Serena! What's wrong?" Andrew asked with concern.

Serena brightened up a little when Andrew addressed her. "Oh, it's nothing I really want to talk about."

"I'm sure talking about it might make you feel better but if you really don't want to then . . . how about a free double chocolate milkshake?" Andrew offered with a smile.

Serena gave him one of her dazzling smiles. "Really Andrew!?!? You are the best!"

"Drew, does she really need double chocolate? You know Meatball Head, eating like that is going to make you fat." Darien stated with a smirk on his face.

Serena's eyes noticeably turned a shade darker as she turned to Darien. Luna could just feel the tension and how odd it was she thought to herself. "Listen Jerk, my name is SER-EN-A. You're in college, right? It shouldn't be that hard for your large head to gather. AND I have had a really bad day so why don't you just lay off!"

Andrew had returned with Serena's milkshake however it seemed Serena's attention was tunneled to only notice Darien. Luna could feel Andrew's calm – maybe this always happened Luna thought.

Darien's smirked increased slightly, his stance relaxed as he saw Serena's eyes darken. "Aw, what happened Meatball Head, you failed a test, got detention and realized at the rate you eat you are going to get fat? You know all of that is changeable – if you weren't such a lazy klutz maybe I would even offer to help."

Serena's jaw dropped and tears began to form. "WHY YOU INCONSIDERATE -"

"Hey Serena, look what Darien brought in off the street." Andrew interjected as if the argument of the century was not about to happen, again.

Darien and Serena both turned, there breathing slowly calming down, their heart beats slowing, and focused their attention to Andrew who was stroking Luna affectionately. Serena's demeanor changed considerably. Her eyes softened and a warm smile brought a light blush to her cheeks.

"Hello little kitty. Can I pet her Andrew?" Serena asked like an excited five year old.

"Sure you can." Andrew replied as Serena reached to pet Luna.

"It's okay, kitty, I won't hurt you." Serena felt Luna's fur and immediately the feeling of comfort overtook her, almost bringing her to tears with the familiarity of it. "Where did you come from little one?" Serena asked more to herself than anyone else still Andrew responded, "I don't know where she came from, Darien brought her in off the streets."

Serena looked up at Darien with a radiant smile and cheerful blue eyes, "I can't believe you actually had a human feeling in your capacity, Jerk."

Darien looked captivated, but the emotion only lasted for a moment, it appeared that Luna was the only one to notice with Serena turning back to Luna and Andrew looking at Serena. "Well, I – how . . ."

"Hey Serena, do you think your parents would let you take the furry thing home?" Andrew asked before Darien could respond to Serena and possibly start another argument.

"Really, you would let me take her?" Serena asked in a state of awe. The comforting feeling still holding its grip on her.

"Well, I can't keep the cat here at the arcade," Andrew stated.

"Darien, you don't want here?" Serena asked without looking up at him.

Darien looked thoughtful before he said, "I'm not sure my landlord would be happy with a cat in the apartment as well." He was going to say more before deciding to drop it.

"Oh I hope so. What will I do if I take her home and my parents say no, though?" Serena looked down at Luna with a worried expression.

"I somehow think that if you ask, your parents won't be able to say no," Andrew replied with a smile.

Serena looked up at Andrew and smiled brightly, "Yeah! There's no harm in asking," still stroking Luna, "I'm sure that they will say yes, how could they not, she's so cute!" Serena seemed pulled out of her tranquil state and leapt to grab her school bag that she had dropped on the stool by her double chocolate milkshake. In all the commotion she had completely forgotten about it.

"Thanks Andrew! Bye Darien, see you tomorrow!" Serena ran out of the arcade gripping Luna in her arms.

Andrew and Darien both looked uncomfortable and taken aback.

"Poor cat," Darien said feeling sad for the poor cat now in Serena's clutches.

"She'll take good care of it," Andrew said turning to clean up the double chocolate milkshake, "You want this Darien?"

"No thanks. You know I wonder how she knew it was a girl," Darien thought out loud.

"Probably just guessing, Dar. You guys actually got along there for almost a whole minute," Andrew said nonchalantly.

Darien rolled his eyes. "Don't start Andrew. She's a lazy junior high klutzy ditz."

"Who you would probably like if you actually talk to her."

"I doubt it. Anyway, I should be heading home. I have a major Physics test on Monday."

"But it's Friday, you have the whole weekend," Andrew knew that Darien was going to spend it studying at the library or his apartment studying, but he never gave up trying to make the guy have a social life.

"What else is there to do this weekend, anyway, if I want to get into a get med program I have to do well now. I'll take a break and be in this weekend." With that Darien left the Crown Arcade.

"There is never a dull moment between the two of them," Andrew said more to himself, as he moved on to other customers.


	2. The Choice

Destiny or Fate: The First Road Taken

Chapter Two: The Choice

Meanwhile, Serena was now walking and not running home. She had failed another test, and she knew her mom would be upset. "This is probably not a good day to ask mom for anything. I got a 25% on a test. It's highly unlikely though that she will forget but I can always hope that she will…" Serena continued on a monologue as Luna felt much more comfortable again now that the girl wasn't running at top speed. Luna listened carefully to what the girl was saying for any clue that this was definitely the girl she was looking for. "Oh! Darien is such a jerk! . . .No matter how handsome he is. . . . Andrew is so nice to let me take you. He must really trust me to take care of you. Oh I know! If I take really good care of you maybe he'll think I'm good girlfriend material! I know I have to ask mom now, I'll explain how important the situation is!" Luna reconsidered the likelihood that she would say anything important.

No sooner had the thought crossed Luna's mind then there they were at Serena's house. "Mom I'm home!"

"Hey klutz!" a young voice laughingly greeted, "You fail that test today?"

"Oh Sammie! Why do I have to have the worst little brother in the world!?"

"I'll take that as a yes!" Sammie replied with a huge smirk on his face, "You're lucky mom's not home right now. She ran out for groceries."

Serena grinned – perfect she thought to herself as she walked past Sammie into the kitchen.

Sammie finally noticed what was in her arms, "Did you bring home a cat?"

"Shh, just help me find food for her."

"You think that mom will let you keep in after failing a test?" Sammie asked with big speculative eyes.

Serena began to tear up. "After she meets Luna she won't be able to say no, no matter what happened today."

"Serena, how do you know that her name is Luna, or that it's a girl to begin with?"

Luna perked up and tilted her head as she watched Serena, "It's just a feeling I get. Is that your name kitty?" Serena asked as she began to stroke Luna again. Luna couldn't help but purr. It had been so long since she had been loved like this and by so many people in one day. She was also happy. She had her answer, the key that possibly made Serena the girl she was looking for.

Serena and Sammie fed Luna and watched her until their mother got home. Serena's mom reprimanded Serena, however by the end of the night all was forgiven after Serena agreed to go to the library to study that weekend. Serena also agreed to do the dishes until the end of time with no extra allowance to keep Luna.

Saturday, Luna slept in with Serena and followed her to the arcade where she met up with another one of her friends named Molly, a nice, pleasant girl who seemed to keep Serena grounded at least most of the time. After the arcade they spent the rest of the day at the mall. Luna found nothing important that linked Serena to being her chosen one.

Sunday, Luna followed Serena to the library with her mom as the escort to make sure Serena made it with all of her school books and stayed for a little to make sure her daughter didn't leave right away at least. Luna stayed in Serena's bag because no cats were allowed inside the library. After Serena's mom left Serena had an encounter with Darien, that almost got her kicked out of the library but Darien said that he would keep her under control and actually got the girl to study a bit. Luna made an interesting observation, every night Serena fell asleep looking at the moon.

Monday, Luna went to school with Serena. Important notes: Serena is always late and normally gets detention. However, the teacher was impressed that Serena finished one of her homework assignments, almost fainted actually. Seems to always, accidently, run into Darien.

Tuesday, Luna stayed at home to observe Serena's mother. Important notes: loving women whom can cook wonderful meals.

Wednesday, followed Sammie to school. Appears he is the opposite of Serena, popular at school, good at sports and his teachers like him.

Thursday, observed Serena's father who is a prestigious protective man. He saw Serena and Darien having an exchange outside of a coffee shop. Darien was covered in coffee and Serena looked angry. Her father went up the young man and very violently threatened him. Afterwards, Serena looked flabbergasted at her father after Darien almost bolted down the street to get away from them. Luna observed Darien the rest of the night, wishing to stay away from Serena's father.

Now here it was Friday and Luna had decided to wander the neighborhood that day. The negative energy in the town was beginning to grow slowly. It was now or never Luna decided. She was going to tell Serena and hope that she was right. She knew she was but also terrified that by chance she wasn't.

Serena had just walked in from school, well probably the arcade. Luna noticed a small smile on the girls' face as she walked into her bedroom. Luna meowed to make her presence known.

Serena visibly jumped. "Luna! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry Serena," Luna responded.

"It's okay I – WHAT!" Serena went as far away from Luna as possible, who was sitting calmly on the bed. "You did not just talk… it was my imagination."

"No, Serena it wasn't," Luna walked to the end of the bed.

"What…" Serena said weakly, "… Okay then I am dreaming," a large smile came to Serena lips and she almost yelled, "Yes, I'm dreaming."

Luna rolled her eyes. She knew she should have the patience for this but she didn't. "Serena there isn't much time. I have to explain the situation that Earth is in and you must make your decision quickly."

Serena just stared at Luna, a little dump founded.

"Good, just listen then, it's probably best," At that Luna leapt into the air and did a front flip, pulling a brooch from her subspace compartment.

"Wow. . ." Serena stated in awe as she looked at the Brooch.

"This is yours if you choose for it to be," Luna stated calmly, glad to have Serena's attention.

"Really?" Serena asked softly, she began to feel a pull towards the brooch, "for me?"

"Serena, this isn't any normal brooch," Luna began as Serena inched slowly towards the brooch, "this is a transformation brooch to very ancient magic."

"Magic?" Serena asked as though hypnotized by the brooch as she got slowly closer and closer to it.

"A very long time ago there was a race of people whom lived on the Moon and other planets within the Milky Way solar system. There was a peace for a very long time between all of the planets, this time was called the Silver Millennium. After long periods of peace, it always seems as though evil and darkest will come back to threaten the peace. In preparation for such a time of violence, each planet appointed a guardian who would be responsible for protecting their planet and peace within the galaxy.

"Guardians knew the risk they took once they agreed to their position. There was no future for a Guardian, there only position in life was to be a Guardian. Their dreams to become nurses, musicians, performers, chefs, etc. were forgotten as their duty became their only goal in life.

"The evil that came to the Silver Millennium was imprisoned at the price of the Queen of the Moon's life. She had the power of the Silver Crystal at her disposal. Once, the enemy came, they annihilated everyone in their path, including the Guardians. The Queen could have wiped out the enemy, but what was the point if no one could enjoy the peace that would follow. The Queen made the choice to use the last of her life force, through the Silver Crystal, to trap the evil and send all of her subjects and those of other planets to the future, on Earth, to enjoy peace until the evil came back -"

"And now the evil is back," Serena interrupted. During Luna's tale she had finally approached the brooch and was now sitting next to Luna on the bed.

"Yes, and every close to unleashing its evil power one more time."

"And the only reason you are telling me this is because you think I am one of those Guardians."

"The leader actually."

Serena eyes grew. "No way." She shook her head, "No way," more loudly. "No."

"Yes, Serena. You are Sailor Moon, or will be if you choose."


	3. Proof

Chapter Three: Proof. . . Of Destiny or Fate

"Let me get this right," Serena said pacing her bedroom, brooch clutched in her hand, "You think that I am a reincarnated Guardian from thousands of hundreds of years ago and there is an evil coming that you want me, Serena ditzy, klutzy meatball head of a girl, to fight to bring peace once again to the galaxy?"

Luna nodded.

"And the price for following my "destiny" is to not fulfill any dreams that a normal fourteen year girl has, I must forever be this Guardian…" Serena trailed off.

Luna looked at the girl with sympathy. Over the past week she found Serena to be a happy cheerful girl, who was able to bring a smile to anyone. "Not only a Guardian, but Guardian on the Moon, and therefore the Earth."

Serena sighed and fell back onto her bed. "Luna?"

"Yes, Serena."

"Do you have proof?"

"Excuse me?"

"Proof that this is really happening. How can I be a Guardian of anything? I'm not that naïve. I know that I could not take care of myself, or save a whole galaxy by myself without klutzing out and probably doing more harm than good… What proof is there of this evil coming?"

"Can't you feel it Serena?"

"Feel what? No, I don't know what you are talking about!" Serena finally getting aggravated. "This is enough! This is a horrible dream! I'm going to wake up from this in the morning and realize that I had bad food poisoning or something that caused me to have weird dreams!" With that Serena turned over and closed her eyes.

Luna stayed silent a long time just watching Serena think as she attempted to find sleep or wake up from this "dream." Luna knew what she was condemning the girl to. She knew how difficult it would be. She also knew that she wouldn't be able to stand by and watch those she loved suffer.

Softly Luna said, "Sailor Moon is a valiant warrior and leader. She loves everything and brings light to the darkest of situations. She is never alone, she carries the love of her loved ones with her everywhere. She is a legend, she is the one who saves the world." Luna settled onto the foot of Serena's bed.

"Then there is no way, I can be that person," Serena replied after minutes of silence.

"If you need to be that person all you need to say is, Moon Prism Power." Luna and Serena slowly drifted off to sleep with the moonlight shining into the bedroom.

Serena woke up late the next morning, as usual. She rolled over and got comfy enough to go back to sleep again when she felt someone watching her. Immediately she opened her eyes, now wide awake and turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm glad to see that you are up Serena," a very feminine voice said. It was familiar to her as though she had dreamed about the voice recently. She considered the voice to be in her head.

"Are you really in my head? Was there something I was supposed to be up for?" Serena asked the voice.

"No silly. It's Saturday and I am NOT in your head," at this Serena bolted right out of bed, "Good Morning, well more afternoon," Luna continued with a smile in her tone.

... "You're talking…" Serena said pole-axed.

"Oh, Serena, not again," Luna looked away from the blonde and shook her head.

… "But . . . that was all supposed to be . . . a dream," Serena said slowly, never taking her eyes off Luna.

Luna looked sadly back up to Serena and shook her head, "I'm afraid it wasn't."

For a long moment Serena continued to stare at the cat in a state of shock.

"I need to go shower," Serena stated in a monotone voice. Luna watched Serena carefully get out of bed and walk into the bathroom, "This can't be a good sign," she said with a sigh.

Serena undressed in a trance. Not a single thought went through her head as she turned on the shower, got it to the right temperature, shampooed her hair, conditioned, washed her body, and turned the water off. As finished getting ready in the same unthinking trance. Luna decided it was best to follow the blonde, especially in her current, unspeaking/thinking state.

Serena walked through the streets of Tokyo without looking up from the ground. Soon after leaving the house her mind began racing with thoughts. "How can I be a guardian? How am I supposed to fight, I should have taken classes at school when they were offered last semester. But how was I supposed to know that I would, need those skills. And wait… who says I need those skills. I haven't agreed to anything… Moon Prism Power . . . what a cheesy thing to say. How can that possibly give me any sort of power?" As her thoughts continued their random cycle, Serena was suddenly pulled from those thoughts.

Serena turned towards the electronic store she was standing outside of. Multiple televisions with the same frightening images blared: "The authorities have no leads yet towards the disappearances of Japanese citizens." The image of destroyed homes appeared on the television. "These individuals seem to be disappearing at random, without any connection to one another." Images of five individuals appeared across the screen. "It is odd that whoever is doing this is destroying homes, yet not taking all family members just certain individuals. Why the authorities have not yet said."

"Oh no, how horrible," Serena said while thinking, could this be the proof I needed.

"I know, one each day for the past five days."

"What?" Serena said startled. Turning around to see who it was, "Oh Jerk-wad."

"Hello there Meatball Head," Darien greeted with puzzlement on his face as he looked down at the blonde, "were you being lazy this morning?"

"Huh? What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Serena asked being to get angry. She could feel him getting ready to tease her.

Darien laughed, "Were the Meatballs too much effort for you today? You decided on a lose ponytail instead?" His eyes losing focus as they stared at her hair.

Serena lost what little anger she had and did a full 360 to look at her hair, before blushing, "Well, I-"

"It's beautiful," Darien responded his hand slowly reaching out towards Serena's face before quickly pulling back, thinking to himself: these crazy thoughts about her need to stop, she needs to get out of my head. Ever since, that dang cat showed up, Serena was constantly on the front of his mind.

Serena turned a shade redder and smiled brilliantly, "Thanks, Darien."

Darien felt his knees melt and fought the blush coming up to his cheeks, "You should stick with the meatballs though Meatball Head, else I'd have too many names to call you," he responded and smirked as he watched the emotions flood over her face.

Hmm, and here I thought Darien and I were becoming more like friends… Well, friends can still poke fun at one another. "I'll do what I like with my hair thank you very much!" Serena said turning her back to him. When she opened her eyes, they found the terrific images of destroyed homes and family members left to start over. Immediately, Serena lost her happy attitude. . . . Sailor Moon, she thought to herself, I could have saved them. . .

Darien, still watching her, and from his vantage point could still see her when she turned her back to him, saw her mood swing. He watched the television as Serena was. "Hey, Meatball Head, what to get some ice cream, my treat," he coxed.

Serena turned to glare at him for a moment before saying cautiously, "Okay, but I want to go to the Crown Arcade."

"Duh, where else do they have the best ice cream in the world?!"

Serena gave a small smile at his antics and began to follow him to the arcade. They walked in silence. Each wrapped in their own thoughts. Before they knew it they were at the arcade, the sliding glass doors opening before them. Darien gestured for Serena to enter first. Serena walked straight towards her favorite booth and Darien followed behind.

"You know, I'm almost scared that you are both sitting down at a booth by yourselves. . . . Are you on a date?" Andrew asked as he approached.

"Oh please, Drew. Don't assume you know everything. Two ice cream sundaes please and thank you!" Darien responded. Neither noticed Serena current blushed cheeks, as she was thinking to herself, a date with Darien! She stole a quick glance at him while he spoke to Andrew, he is quite handsome. AH! With all this Guardian stuff I haven't even thought about a guy all day. . . This must be a symptom of being a Guardian and I haven't even agreed to do it yet. "Huh?" A hand waving in front of her face pulled her out of her trance.

"Meatball Head, why weren't you listening? Is a sundae okay with you?" Darien asked in a joking tone. Serena could have sworn that there was a little bit of concern in his eyes, before they disappeared a moment later.

"Of course," Serena said with a smile, turning back to the thoughts in her head.

Andrew just stared at Darien, "Is she okay?"

Darien could only shrug. What was wrong with his Meatball Head? WOO! Not my Meatball Head, as his thought process continued he didn't notice Andrew stare at both of them before turning away. Why would I think she should be my Meatball Head? Where are these thoughts coming from??? At this he stole a glance at Serena, who was too deep in thought to notice him. Her golden hair caught his attention again. He had never seen it down before, well at least not in its Meatball style. It is so long. How does she take care of so much hair? How does it never appear to be tangle and always look so smooth and silky? Again, Darien's hand seemed to act on its own, slowly going towards her hair.

"Darien, do you believe in fate?" Serena asked in a small voice.

Darien immediately jerked him arm back, "Excuse me?"

"You know fate and destiny and all that stuff," Serena looked up at him, "do you believe in it?"

He was so taken aback by her beautiful blue eyes that were wide with curiosity and hope that it took him a moment to respond. In that moment they seemed to pull slowly closer to one another like magnets. "Well, I – um." Still they seemed to be leaning closer and closer over the table.

"AHHH!" Darien and Serena both jumped back in the booth.

"Wha-?"

"AHHH!" Another scream, followed immediately by an explosion.

Then silence.

Serena and Darien looked around. No one in the arcade was harmed. The arcade was still intact actually. What was that, Serena thought. A black smoke went rippling through the town streets outside. Another attack, here, Darien thought. No one in the arcade moved. Minutes later the smoke dissipated outside.

"AHHH!" The same voice screamed again, accompanied by a female voice this time.

Serena and Darien moved as one. Both were out of the booth and outside the arcade running towards the screams before anyone could blink. There legs seemed to move at super fast speeds. Everything around them moved as in slow motion.

What am I doing, Serena thought, why am I running towards the danger, unable to stop her legs.

This seems familiar, Darien thought, have we done this before, it's so natural.

Soon they arrived at a scene that shook them both to the core.


End file.
